1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a solid-state imaging device.
2. Background Art
Solid-state imaging devices have recently been finding widespread application not only in digital cameras, but also in cell phones and various other mobile terminals, surveillance cameras, and web cameras for chatting through the Internet.
Such solid-state imaging devices are required to achieve low power consumption and small size. As a solid-state imaging device satisfying these requirements, a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) area sensor (hereinafter referred to as CMOS sensor), a CCD (charge-coupled device) area sensor, or the like is drawing attention.
In an example of the CMOS sensor, a light receiving section made of a photodiode or the like is formed in the surface portion of a silicon substrate, and a multilayer wiring layer is formed on the silicon substrate outside the light receiving section (see, e.g., JP-A 2007-317859 (Kokai)).
In this type of solid-state imaging device, a microlens for focusing light and a pigment color filter made of organic resin for transmitting light only in a particular wavelength range are provided above the light receiving section. On the other hand, the miniaturization of solid-state imaging devices is advancing rapidly to achieve higher resolution.